


Where Have You Guys Been?

by CherryFlavoredSpades



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Timeline, Complete, Gen, Movie: Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers, Movie: Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School, Movie: Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf, Movie: Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost, Movie: Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island, One Shot, The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo (TV), Timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryFlavoredSpades/pseuds/CherryFlavoredSpades
Summary: At the beginning of Scooby Doo on Zombie Island, 4/5 of the gang are waiting in the Mystery Machine to pick up Daphne for her TV show. It has been 5 years since the gang graduated high school. Velma and Fred ask where Shaggy and Scooby have been all this time.
Kudos: 49





	Where Have You Guys Been?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if this timeline is the least bit accurate, but this is my theory how it went.
> 
> SPOILERS FOR: Scooby Doo on Zombie Island, an episode in What's New Scooby Doo called Camp Comeoniwannascareya, Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School, Scooby Doo Meets the Boo Brothers, Scooby Doo and the Reluntant Werewolf, The 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo, and Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost (in that order).
> 
> I do not know Scooby Doo.

Shaggy and Scooby sat in the back of the Mystery Machine with Velma next to them as Fred drove. They were on their way to pick up Daphne for her new Haunted America TV show. Velma couldn't help but smile as she waited for the entire gang to go traveling just like they did five years ago during the good ol' days.

Velma loved the gang and was dying to know WHERE her gang was. She asked them all, "So where have you guys been?"

Fred spoke first, "I haven't done much. I went to college and got an associate degree in photography and filming. Though, I did take off for two years in the middle. Then I just followed Daph while she made her shows like Coast to Coast with Daphne Blake, but it's been fun. What about you Velma?"

Velma responded, "I've finished college with a bachelor's in English. Then I went and got a loan where I made my own mystery book shop! I have entire shelves full of books by Ben Ravencroft!"

Fred smiled widely, "That's great Velma! Shag? Scoob? What about you guys?"

Shaggy looked at Scooby, "Man, that's a LOOOONG story."

"Come on Shaggy! It can't be that long," Velma assured.

"Alright," Shaggy agreed, "Well, me and Scoob ended up solving a couple of mysteries."

Fred shook his head, "No way! I thought you guys hated it!"

Shaggy threw up his hands, "We didn't mean to solve them, man! Besides, we've done it before. Like with the Toxic Terror."

Fred asked with a raised eyebrow, "The what?"

"Toxic Terror," Shaggy confirmed, "It was like when I was a camp counselor during the summer. There was this green moss monster called the Toxic Terror. Like Freddie, we even set up a confusing trap and everything!"

Velma asked, "Can you please finish your story Shag?"

He nodded, "Like, yeah. So like, first I got with Scoob and Scrappy and we become gym teachers for Miss Grimwood's Finishing School for Ghouls."

Velma's eyebrows shot up, "Ghouls?"

Scooby nodded, "Reah, Rhouls."

Shaggy continued, "When we signed up, we were told it was girls, but it wasn't until we got there when we found out otherwise. Like man, we go and knock on the door, and we were greeted with a whole lot of monsters!"

Scooby agreed, "Reah, rike Riss Rimwood!"

"Like yeah! She was this hunchback lady! And then she had a butler that was an octopus and another that was just a floating hand!"

"Rand Regs!"

"And Legs!" Shaggy remembered, "He was this giant spider dude. And they had this guard dog, except he wasn't exactly a dog." He chuckled nervously.

Fred asked, "Then what was he?"

"Ra Ragon!"

"Like Scoob's right! He was a dragon. His name was Matches. Then we got to meet the actual ghouls. First, there was Sebella, the daughter of Count Dracula; then Winnie, daughter of the werewolf; and Elsa, daughter of Frankenstein's Monster."

"Rand Rhanty!"

Shaggy nodded, "And Phanty! Her real name was Phantasma. She was the daughter of the phantom. And then, like, there was the youngest, Tanis, who was daughter of the mummy."

Velma hummed as she listened. She didn't believe a thing they were saying, but she was having fun, "So what did you guys do there? As gym teachers, I mean."

"We trained the ghouls for their annual volleyball match," Shaggy explained, "They go up against the Caloway Military School very year, but they never won, until that year! We must have done well, aye Scoob?"

Scooby laughed as he remembered the sweet victory.

Fred asked, "So what was the mystery?"

Shaggy answered, "Well, we took the ghouls for a jog in the bog! But they got lost. Then they got kidnapped by a witch named Revolta and her scary plant dude."

"Ra Rim Reeper."

Shaggy agreed, "Oh yeah, the Grim Creeper. Like thanks Scoob. But anyway, Revolta, Grim Creeper, and her spider-bats took away all the ghouls. Me, Scoob-"

"-Wait," Fred interrupted, "What's a spider-bat?"

He explained, "It's like a bat, but with spider legs. So like yeah, me, Scooby, Scrappy, and Matches all had to go to Castle Revolta to get them back before they were 'Revoltized'. Like, I ever knew what that meant, but it sounded bad. Then we had to fight some baddies off."

Scooby counted them off, "Rirst re rad re rell reller, rand ren re rad re rirror ronster."

"Like yeah, but Scoob, you got it backward," Shaggy explained, "First we ran into this mirror monster, who switched placed with me for a while, but for some reason, he switched me back. I don't know why. Then we all got captured and were placed in a well with the Well Dweller. Scrappy got us out by throwing a ball and the Well Dweller went after it. We just climbed his back!"

Scooby giggled, "Hehehehehe, reah."

Shaggy continued, "So we got back just before the ghouls were Revoltized. Then Elsa grabbed Revolta's magic wand and threw it in her magic potion. The whole place caught on fire, but the Caloway Cadets flew us away last minute."

Velma asked, "And then what?"

"Then we had an end-of-the-year party. Like, Miss Grimwood wanted us to stay another year, but I was like NO WAY NO HOW, so we booked it outta there."

"Wow Shag!" Fred exclaimed, "What else did you do?"

"Next when Scrappy, Scoob, and I went back home, I got a letter saying that my way old uncle had died and left me the Beauregard Mansion."

Velma was absolutely baffled, "Shaggy! You're rich?!?"

He shrugged, "No, not anymore. So like, we took a trip just to check out the place when we found out it was dark and scary! We ran into this guy who called himself Sheriff Buzby. He was looking for an escaped ape from a circus or something. Then we had these hillbilly neighbors that shot at us every time we tried to go outside."

Scooby shivered, "Rilly Rob.."

Shaggy went on, "And then we had this spaced-out hunchback butler named Farquard. Just looking at him gave us the creeps. We wanted to leave, but our truck got stuck in the mud, and we couldn't tow it out til morning."

Fred mentioned, "The neighbors weren't great, but why couldn't you just stay inside? It was still a cool mansion."

Shaggy shook his head, "No way! It was absolutely crawling with ghosts! There was an ape ghost, and a civil war ghost, and the Headless Horseman! None of us could sleep because of them, so Scrappy found a phone book and called some ghost exterminators called The Boo Brothers."

Scooby yelled, "Rey rere rhosts! Reako, Reako, rand reako!"

Shaggy responded, "Like yeah man, when they showed up, they were ghosts too! They were, like, Freako, Meako, and Shreako. Their policy was 'It takes one to caught one, ya know.' So we had them ghost hunting while we went hunting for jewels."

Velma asked, "Jewels?"

Shaggy said, "Yeah. Like, apparently there was a hidden family treasure, and you had to find it like a scavenger hunt! Let's see here... What was our first clue? ... 'An old family member whose face can't see and whose hands can't hold anything.' or something like that. The next clue was found in a grandfather clock, and then so on."

Fred asked, "Well did you find it, or what about the ghosts? Did these brothers catch them all? How many were fake?"

Shaggy answered, "Yeah we found the treasure. And the Boo Brothers couldn't even caught this fake decoy ghost they brought. I'm not really sure how many were fake, but we did unmask one. We thought it was Sheriff Buzby, but it turns out it was his twin brother who was pretending to be him. We left the house for the Boo Brothers to haunt and donated the jewels to orphanages. Then we went back home."

Fred nodded, "That's great Shag! What else after that?"

Shaggy placed a finger on his hairy chin as he thought, "Well after things chilled down for a bit, I got a girlfriend named Googie."

Velma was so shocked she froze in her place. It wasn't until Fred spoke that she breathed again, "I didn't know you had a girlfriend Shag."

He shook his head, "Nah, me and Googie didn't really work out. But at the time, we were going fine. I started racing. Ya know, like race cars. Like, we won the races, and went out to the movies to celebrate, but when I got out of the car to get some snacks, people started freaking out. It wasn't until I got a look in the car mirror that I realized, like, that I was a werewolf!"

Fred yelled, "No way!"

Scoob nodded, "Res ray!"

Shaggy continued, "And like, then we got kidnapped by Dracula. So like apparently, the classic monsters like to have this thing called the Monster Road Rally, which is a big race, each year, but their werewolf guy just quit, so they made me as a replacement. Drac tried to cheat something awful, but thanks to my amazing pit crew, I won the race! Me and Googie got to go home, but we broke up a little bit later... For different reasons."

Velma asked, "Is there ANYTHING else, Shag?"

"Like yeah, just one more thing. So like, Scoob and Scrap were still with me, but we met up with Daph. We decided to go on vacation to the Bahamas using a plane she bought. We called it the Mystery Flying Machine. But we read the map wrong and got lost. We ended up in Nome, Alaska!"

Velma facepalmed, "Wow guys!"

Shaggy responded, "Like man I KNOOOWW. So like, we ended up in this snowy town where people kept trying to get us to leave. Everyone except this kid that was trying to sell some stuff called Lots of Luck Joy Juice."

Scooby wagged his tail, "Rim Ram!"

Shaggy smiled, "Like yeah, Flim Flam, that was his name. So like, we stayed until night, even though the entire town told us not to, and we found out they were all werewolves! But they were all cured with Flim Flam's joy juice. So like, the town was saved, but then Scoob and I started wondering around when we ran into what looked like a game show. And like, there was this box that we were given the option for, right? So we choose and open it. But then Scrappy and Daphne found us all scared like and said we just opened a thing called the Chest of Demons. And then 13 of the world's worst demons came out! Then we met this guy named Vincent Van Ghoul who said we were the only ones that could catch them because we let them out. That made us go on some WILD trips, huh Scoob?"

Scooby nodded, "Reah."

Fred asked, "Like what?"

Shaggy responded, "Like there was this one called Zomba, who like, flew us all into a TV show! And there was another one that put us in comics in a newspaper where Scooby got to meet-"

"Ratypus ruck!"

"Like yeah, Platypus Duck. Oh! The scariest was this dude called Time Slime. He tried to fast forward time until he was the ruler of the world. Scooby actually quit the gang and stayed with Mama and Dada Doo for a while because of him. But luckily, Scoob-o-Buddy-o-Friend-o-Pal decided to come back!"

Velma asked, "Wow, Shaggy. What else happened?"

"Well, we got all the demons back in the chest, which Mr. Van Ghoul got to keep. Flim Flam went off to try to con some people by himself, and Scrappy went back home to his mom. Then Daphne left to start her shows, so Scoob and I tried to get a couple of jobs, but kept getting fired. We just got one a week ago as security officers at the airport. Now we're here. That's the end."

Velma asked baffled, "How long did these trips last?"

Scooby and Shaggy thoroughly for a bit until Shaggy answered, "Miss Grimwood's took one year, Beauregard Mansion took one night, racing took about a year plus a week of actually being a werewolf, filling the Chest of Demons took about a year, and then we just kept job hunting for a little less than two more years."

Velma said, "So let me get this straight. In the past 5 years, I earned a bachelor's degree and started a book shop-"

Fred added, "And I went to college for a year, skipped two years, went back again, and filmed Daph for one more year."

Velma continued, "And you guys became gym teachers to ghouls and monsters, inherited a mansion, met real ghosts, drove race cars, got a girlfriend, became a werewolf, let unspeakable evil into the world, caught it with Daphne, and then went job hunting for two years?"

Shaggy nodded, "Yeah. That's about right."

Velma thought about their tale for a while until Fred announced, "We're here!"

-After Zombie Island-

Fred and Daphne stood by themselves on the ferry as Scooby was picking peppers, Shaggy was parking the Mystery Machine, and Velma was talking to Detective Neville. They were enjoying the sunset when Fred mentioned, "You know, next we're going on a little vacation trip. I'm sure we'll need a break after all this."

Daphne nodded, "Yeah, somewhere quiet. Like a museum."

They both nodded, unknowingly about to plunge themselves into another mystery, which will lead them into seeing a real witch's ghost.

Fred watched the orange swamp waters glisten as he spoke his thoughts out loud, "Do you think everything Shaggy said was true?"

Daphne looked at him funny, "What do you mean?"

Fred replied, "On the way here, he told us this crazy story about how he used to work at a school for monsters, and how at one point he was a werewolf, or how he got a haunted mansion from his uncle, or how he released a bunch of demons out into the world with you and some kid named Flim Flam. I thought he made it all up, but if zombies can be real, maybe what he said was true."

Daphne asked him, "Oh, did he tell you about Flim Flam? I wonder how he's doing now."

Fred looked shocked, "It was real?"

Daphne laughed as she turned to walk towards the Mystery Machine. She didn't answer him as she started quietly singing, "When trouble starts a-brewin'. And we're really in a jam! What do we do? We give em the ol' Flim Flam."


End file.
